Hechizos Del Caos
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Inglaterra trata de practicar un hechizo en Grecia, que terminó en un encantamiento de amor, terminando Japón como blanco de su afecto. Giripan (GreciaxJapón)


**Me picó la espinita ayer de escribir Giripan, y por algún motivo se me ocurrió esta historia tan…**

**Bueno tendrán que leer esta pequeña historia para que se den cuenta de que hablo.**

**Disclamer: Ni Hetalia, Japón, ni Grecia, ni Inglaterra, ni Francia me pertenecen. Todo le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz (ni ningún pedazo de ningún país, hasta con eso! ;n;)**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-¡Japón!

Inglaterra no esperó ni dos segundos a que le abriera la puerta, cuando entró casi volando con un libro en mano. Japón pegó un brinco y su gato huyó a esconderse.

Muchos países decían que justamente Japón era como un gato, ya que aunque era tranquilo, con un susto se ponía bastante nervioso.

-Inglaterra-san- dijo con una mano en el corazón tratando de recuperarse- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Inglaterra le pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió astutamente.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un hechizo. Sólo puede ser utilizado con una persona serena. Los demás idiotas son un desastre así que eres la única persona con la que puedo contar.

-Lo siento. No me va la brujería. Ya sabes, soy budista.

-¡Que no es brujería! ¡Esta es magia Wicca! Es sobre manipulación física de elementos. ¡Por favor! ¡Me ha costado como no tienes idea!

Japón volvió a negar.

-Enserio lo lamento Inglaterra-san. Mis creencias no me lo permiten. Sólo los dioses son capaces de hacer tales cosas. Lo demás es herejía.

Inglaterra hizo un gesto dramático de abatimiento y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-¿Y ahora quien va a ayudarme a probarlo? ¡Y aparte me llamó hereje!

Antes de que siguiera lloriqueando, alguien tocó la puerta. Japón dejó a Inglaterra donde estaba para ir a atender. Abrió y encontró a Grecia con su gato en brazos.

-Hola Japón, venía camino acá cuando tu gato saltó de la nada en mi- saludó aun acariciando al gato tembloroso en sus manos.

-Adelante Grecia-san y gracias. Fue culpa de Inglaterra-san que haya escapado.

En vez de hacer más berrinche por el comentario, pareció que un milagro se había aparecido frente a la puerta de Japón.

-¡Si, si!- exclamó Inglaterra- ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? ¡Grecia! ¿Me ayudarías con un hechizo? Japón se negó por su religión y necesito a alguien sereno de carácter para hacerlo.

-¿Yo? Bueno…creo que podría…

-¡Excelente, gracias!- lo interrumpió arrebatándole al gato de las manos y entregándoselo a Japón. Acto seguido lo hizo sentarse en el suelo de madera. Abrió su libro, ojeándolo hasta llegar a la página necesitada- Uh...¡aquí!

-No es que me entrometa- dijo Japón- ¿Pero cómo sabías que funcionaba si no puedes probarlo en ti?

-Ese no era el problema, el problema es que no podía pronunciar el hechizo. ¡Es una lengua tan extraña!- enfocó entonces su atención en Grecia y empezó a leer el texto. El ambiente se nubló y se sintieron unas fuertes ráfagas en la habitación.

-P-pero porqué en mi casa- gimió Japón al ver el lío que se formaba.

Una fuerte luz estalló del centro donde se encontraban Grecia e Inglaterra. Y todo volvió a calmarse.

Grecia no daba señales de moverse así que Japón fue a comprobar si se encontraba bien.

-Tranquilo, es normal- dijo Inglaterra calmadamente- La cantidad de energía que se acumula puede causar un estado inconsciente leve. Tenemos que esperar a que se pase.

Medio minuto después, Grecia abrió los ojos. Estaba un poco mareado y no lograba enfocar la vista, solo veía una mancha oscura frente a él.

-¿Grecia-san?- preguntó con una leve preocupación- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás mareado? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Grecia no dijo nada por unos segundos más.

-¿Cómo me siento…?- una vez que su visión volvió se dio cuenta que la mancha oscura que vio con anterioridad era el cabello de Japón. Este siguió esperando. Grecia alargó una mano hasta su cabeza- Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan lindo era el cabello de Japón. Es negro y brillante como la noche.

Inglaterra alzó la cabeza bruscamente y Japón se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-¿Mi cabello, qué? Grecia-san, ¿seguro te sientes bien?

-De algún modo, si te veo me siento bien- su mano fue a parar hasta la mejilla pálida del oriental. Japón se quedó tieso, sonrojándose aún más y luego volteó hacia Inglaterra.

-No es que dude de tus habilidades, Inglaterra-san, pero…

El rubio ya había empezado a hojear como loco el libro se quedó paralizado cuando llegó a lo que quería. Se rio histéricamente denotando pánico.

-Ejem ehe…Japón, creo que…me equivoqué de hechizo…

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?

Inglaterra se retorció la capa entre las manos con un debate interno

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que era un…hechizo de amor?

Japón rio nerviosamente.

-Inglaterra-san, no estamos para bromas en estos momentos.

-¡Ojalá fuera broma!

Japón comenzó a caer en pánico.

"¡¿Grecia-san está enamorado de mi por el hechizo?!"

No podía procesar todo aquello. La mano del hombre seguía en su mejilla y se percató que lo tenía frente a él.

-¡Ahh!- dio un pequeño grito ante la realización.

Grecia tomó su rostro entre ambas manos con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Japón? Estás pálido. Tal vez estás enfermo.

Japón trató de retirarse del él.

-No, ¡no es nada!- aseguró desviando la mirada.

-¿Estás asustado de algo? ¿Es eso?- entonces lo jaló de vuelta y lo abrazó firmemente.

Japón se convirtió prácticamente en una estatua y su cara se volvió totalmente escarlata.

-¡I-Inglaterra-san! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

-¡Iré por ello!- dijo con prisa antes de salir.

-¡P-pero no me dejes aquí solo!- estiró su mano para tratar de atrapar su capa, sin éxito.

En su carrera, chocó contra alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Idiota Francia!

-¡Yo que! Yo venía serenamente a pedirle a Japón unas hierbas cuando sales como si estuvieras huyendo. ¿Por cierto, dónde está?- estiró el cuello para ver hacia adentro de la casa pero Inglaterra le tapaba la vista intencionalmente-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame ver!

Lo apartó de un empujón dándose contra la madera del suelo. Entonces Francia descubrió lo que estaba pasando. Rio levemente.

-¿Aun no es primavera y los cerezos ya están en flor? ¿Es una escena ese género _shoujo_ que tanto menciona Japón? Ah no, ¿Qué no ese se llamaba _shounen-ai_?- bromeó y sacudió la cabeza- Que sorpresas nos encontramos cada día.

-¡Cállate!- inhaló y exhaló- Metí la pata y bien metida. Necesito que me ayudes por más que no quiera, Francia.

-Mira que tu pidiéndome un favor a mí- sonrió aún más- Vaya día más inusual.-miró el ceño eternamente fruncido de Inglaterra y decidió no complicar más las cosas-Ya, dime.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un remedio para un hechizo de amor.

Francia estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Esto es serio, imbécil!

Francia se recuperó poco a poco haciendo el ademán de limpiarse una lágrima.

-¡Claro! Mañana mismo voy a Hogwarts a buscar ese antídoto, ¡sin problemas!

Como siguiera así, Inglaterra terminaría ahorcándolo.

-Es. Enserio- masculló apretando los dientes.

-¿Y de dónde quieres que yo saque tal cosa?

-Investiga con los demás países. En cada país hubo culturas dedicadas a la magia negra y blanca, así que pregúntales principalmente a América y los Nórdicos. México tiene una cultura bastante amplia con creencias de dioses y rituales, así que pregúntale también.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez que fui a ver a México, me sacó de su casa con a balazos gritándome cosas que no entendí. Prefiero ir a ver a América que a su agresiva vecina.

-Haz lo que quieras ¡pero ve!- luego miró a Japón- Lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte con Grecia y no romperle el corazón o será contraproducente.

Inglaterra se marchó después de Francia para buscar en su biblioteca y se fue dejándolo sólo con Grecia y sin saber qué hacer.

'''''''''

Japón trataba de llevar las cosas mientras su amigo buscaba el antídoto. Le había dicho a Grecia que lo esperara mientras terminaba de limpiar el jardín. Anocheció mientras lo hacía y cuando entró a la cocina, lo encontró preparando la cena para él.

-En verdad no era necesario, Grecia-san- le dijo mirando el plato que tenía buena pinta además de oler bien.

-No hubieras podido prepararlo ya que estabas ocupado limpiando- tomó los palillos y trató de que se comiera el vegetal condimentado que sostenía con una sonrisa.

Francia había bromeado diciendo que parecía un shoujo pero esto era tan cliché que no pudo evitar imaginarse como se vería esa escena a través de ojos exteriores.

Volvió a sonrojarse y después de vacilar un momento tomó con la boca el vegetal en los palillos.

Tras ducharse entró a su habitación y se encontró con que Grecia se había quedado dormido en su cama. Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, apagó las luces y se acomodó a su lado.

El cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

Un revoltijo yacía en su cabeza a la mañana siguiente. Comenzó a recordar lo pasado ayer y pensó que tal vez todo fue un sueño extraño. Sintió una mano en la cabeza que lo volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que Grecia estaba aún acostado a su lado acariciándole el cabello.

-Buenos días Nekojirou-san- le dijo con el sobrenombre que le había dado ya hace algún tiempo.

Japón se sonrojó hasta las orejas enterrando la cabeza en las sabanas.

-B-buenos días.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

La pregunta hizo que saliera de su pobre escondite.

-Lo que sea está bien- respondió asomando los ojos. Grecia se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla antes de ir hacia la cocina.

Esos gestos hacían que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Sentía la cara caliente, pero sin embargo no le desagradaba. Antes de terminar de vestirse se encontró deseando que nunca encontraran el antídoto.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un gemido desesperado ante tal confusión formada en su cabeza. Le estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy, Japón?- preguntó durante el desayuno.

El chico alzó la cabeza, la había mantenido baja para evitar cruzarse con esos ojos verdes que le daban la sensación de que lo estaba mirando profundamente y lo hacía querer mirar hacia otro lado.

-No en particular, ¿Por qué?

-Pensaba que podría llevarte a mi casa, no quiero que pienses que soy una molestia o algo.

-Oh, no. Yo te dije que podías venir cuando quisieras ¿recuerdas?, no hay ningún problema.

-Japón-san es tan amable- murmuró y tomó su mano a través de la mesa. Desvió la mirada sintiendo nuevamente como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Se estaba sonrojando mucho en menos de un día

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Japón necesitaba ir a comprar algunas cosas para su comida…más bien, sus comidas. Salió sintiendo como si todo mundo lo mirara. Grecia trataba de tomar su mano pero todo el camino la movía con algún pretexto.

-¿Que vamos a comer hoy?- preguntó Grecia mirando como Japón parecía echar víveres sin siquiera fijarse.

-La verdad no había pensado en ello así que…- contestó dándose cuenta que no sabía que iba a comprar. En un movimiento distraído el paquete de pescado seco que había tomado resbaló de su mano.

Se agachó rápidamente a recogerlo encontrando que Grecia había hecho lo mismo y como si su vida fuera un chiste, sus manos se tocaron.

Unas chicas en uniforme que pasaban comprando dulces, se percataron de la situación-tan-cliché, y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas con una sonrisita y apuntándolos con la mirada. Japón no terminaba de comprender como las mujeres podían mandarse mensajes con las expresiones o con una simple mirada.

Se sonrojó fingiendo que no las había visto y que nada había pasado. Dispuesto a levantarse, la mano del chico tiró de él para ayudarle. Le entregó el paquete.

-Ten más cuidado, Japón-san- le pasó una mano por la cabeza- Tu cabello…es tan suave como el un gato.

Japón dejó caer la cabeza, avergonzado más aun por que las colegialas seguían ahí soltando risitas emocionadas.

-Creo que aun quedó algo de pasta de ayer, podemos comer eso- cambió de tema.

Grecia se detuvo apenas llegaron al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Japón-san? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Parece que me evitas.

Recordó lo que Inglaterra había dicho y trató de excusarse rápidamente.

-¡No! No es eso es que…yo…no estoy acostumbrado…-se retorcía la ropa entre las manos, buscando una forma de explicarle que estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo de Inglaterra, pero le detuvo y con la otra mano le alzó la cabeza.

El aire se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Estaba tratando de recordarse que estaba actuando así por causa de un encantamiento que hizo Inglaterra y que era falso.

Comenzó a inclinarse y Japón se encontró con que no sabía qué hacer. El corazón le empezó a latirle tan rápido que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sentía su respiración tan cerca. Derrotado, dejó caer las manos, esperando.

Creyó sentir un ligero roce cuando un grito a la distancia interrumpió.

-¡Japón!

Pegó un brinco alejándose de él. Inglaterra estaba decidido a entrar su casa cada vez que iba y darle un ataque. Lo jaló de un brazo para sacarlo de la casa dejando a un confundido Grecia.

-Inglaterra-san…te suplico toques la puerta cuando vengas- dijo agarrándose el pecho como si de alguna manera pudiera calmarse el pulso desde afuera.

-Como sea, ¡encontré la solución para quitar el hechizo!

-Más bien, yo encontré la solución- dijo Francia lanzándole una mirada molesta- Según antiguos rituales Wiccans la solución para estos hechizos fallidos son esas flores blancas plantadas en tu jardín.

Señaló con un pulgar hacia unas de tallo y hojas largos.

-¿Lirios? Sabes, me cuesta bastante plantarlas y cultivarlas, no son flores nativas orientales y es difícil su cuidado….

Inglaterra le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Recuerda que la última vez que te negaste a hacer algo, acabó patas arriba. Además, sólo necesito una flor- se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de dignidad.

-P-pero…

-Cambiaste de opinión respecto al hechizo.

-¡¿Eh?!- empezó a excusarse rápidamente-N-no es eso, en realidad…¿Q-que?- preguntó al ver la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

-¿Tu lo quieres, no es así?

Toda la cara, incluso el cuello se le tiñó de rojo, lo cual hizo que Inglaterra riera.

-Mira nada más, pareces un tomate de temporada.

-No es correcto que sea así por causa de lo que sea que hayas hecho- dijo al fin- Así que toma el lirio.

'''''''''''''''''''

Más tarde ambos se encontraban en las ruinas donde siempre se sentaban a platicar rodeado de los gatos de Grecia. Japón le había explicado a regañadientes lo que pasó, ruborizándose levemente.

No dijo nada y todo quedó en silencio, al fin y al cabo ambos se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en silencio. Pero ahora sentía un ambiente incómodo aunque solo él lo sintiera así.

-¿Porque te sonrojas, Japón?- preguntó súbitamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta que le había sucedido sin querer y se sonrojó aún más.

-¡A-ah! Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Te disculpas por sonrojarte? No tienes por qué hacerlo- su rostro siempre tranquilo cambió a una sonrisa-En realidad te ves lindo así.

-¡G-Grecia-san! Creí que ya se te había pasado el efecto…

-Sí, ya pasaron, pero creo que no hay mucha diferencia porque enserio creo que eres lindo. Pareces un gato.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y escondió la cabeza en las mangas de su kimono, sintiendo el rostro caliente.

-¿Dije algo…?- comenzó tratando de mirarle el rostro que ocultaba-¿Japón?¿Japón?

-E-estas demasiado cerca, Grecia-san.

-¿Eso es un problema?

-¡Enserio creo que sigues bajo efectos del hechizo!

-Sí, un poco, aun el agua sale volando cuando intento tomarla. Inglaterra debe mejorar su magia.

-¿De qué hablas?- Japón ahora si estaba bastante confundido.

-La manipulación de elementos. Cada vez que intento tomar un vaso con agua, sin querer hago que se mueva y cae al piso… ¿o hablabas del otro? Ahora que me acuerdo, había dejado algo a medias.

Sin ningún otro aviso, levantó a Japón de la barbilla y lo besó. El estómago le dio un vuelco y le temblaron las rodillas. Era al menos un alivio que estuviera ya sentado.

Grecia lo dejó libre al fin sin decir nada. Japón lo miró largo rato decidiendo que tendría que hablar con los demás países para que le quitaran ese libro de magia Wicca a Inglaterra.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Creo que estarán diciendo "¿Pero qué carajos?" pero incluso yo misma estoy preguntándome qué demonios hice xD**

**Espero les haya gustado este el que ha sido mi fic más largo.**

**¡Qué demonios enserio! Todo empezó tan normal ¡Aléjenme de mi Laptop!**


End file.
